


Sedition

by ScarletRaven1001



Series: BV Drabble Nights [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BVDN, F/M, July 2018 BVDN, Romance, tpth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: The Earth is dying. They were humanity’s last hope. But to save the planet, they first had to save themselves.A Vegebul AU one-shot.My entries for theprinceandtheheiress (TPTH) July 2018 Bulma-Vegeta Drabble Night (BVDN). Theme: Cyberpunk.





	Sedition

**Author's Note:**

> These are my entries for the July 2018 Regular Bulma-Vegeta Drabble Night (BVDN).  
> 10 prompts, 100 words per prompt.  
> I hope you like it!

 

**Dystopia**

They were running out of time.

The planet was on its last thread… dying. But he couldn’t leave, not yet. He had to get her out.

It had never even seemed possible to him before, that he would one day be risking his life for the sake of another.

But she was different, and she had captivated him in ways that nothing and no one else ever had before.

In the midst of the **dystopia** that was his life, doing the bidding of a tyrant, she was the only hope he could see.

With that thought in mind, he persevered.

 

**Replicant**

“I’ve checked everywhere, Vegeta,” his blonde companion said, blue eyes regarding him with something near sympathy. 

The screen she projected from the back of her arm ran symbols in confounding circles, and Vegeta growled as a wave of frustrated anger roared through him.

“Listen here 18, you insolent **replicant** ,” he hissed. “Bulma was captured as she risked her life for you and your friends. You _will_ find her. We will not leave until you do.”

She was about to answer, when she suddenly stilled.

“I hear something,” she whispered. “A code…”

Vegeta’s heart stopped. “It’s her. It has to be.”             

 

**Sythesizer**

They followed the coded signals into an underground chamber deep within the ruins of West City.

Vegeta banked on his stealth as they combed through the destruction, keeping 18 behind him as the stuttered signals that only she could hear were his beacon, his guide to finding his blue-haired muse.

“Your woman is brilliant, Vegeta,” 18 whispered as they ducked behind the crumbled ashes of a once prosperous civilization. “This signal… I believe she had built a sort of **synthesizer** that’s compatible only to my mechanisms, so that we could find her. I am impressed.”

He grinned. “That’s my Bulma.”

 

**Rebellion**

At times, Vegeta blamed himself for the destruction, but he knew that, regardless of the **rebellion** that he had orchestrated, the Earth would have still ended up the way it had, anyway.

Frieza had chosen Earth as his next target, and the purge of humanity would have been inevitable.

His defection only made things a little harder.

Vegeta had been sent as part of reconnaissance; he looked human enough to blend in.

He was to report on their weaknesses, but upon arrival, had found what would be _his_ weakness instead.

One look into her eyes, and he knew: he must fight back.

 

**Virtual Reality**

He knew they were getting closer when he heard 18 gasp.

“What?” he asked, dark eyes narrowed in concern.

“She sent me another message. A map,” 18 answered, projecting the new set of codes that Bulma had sent.

It was a 3D image of an underground prison, an image seeming to be a **virtual reality** simulation that would guide them down the correct hallways, leading them right to the heart of the facility.

He smirked as he picked the lock that would lead them into the maze of holding cells.

“Tell her that we are almost there,” he said triumphantly.

 

**Neon Underworld**

They rushed through the sterile halls, a **neon underworld** of mismatched lights and angrily blaring sirens.

Vegeta knew they had been discovered, but due to 18’s masking abilities, their enemies had yet to figure out who they were.

It was only a matter of time though, and they needed to act fast.

They were close. He could almost feel her in the air.

“There!” 18 shouted.

With all his might, he plowed his way through the thick, metal door, stumbling in…

And found himself staring into immaculate blue eyes, the color of a cloudless sky.

“Vegeta!” she exclaimed happily.

“Bulma!”

 

**Augment**

He ran to her, taking her into his arms and burying his face into the mess of light blue hair laying upon her shoulders.

“You found me!” she exclaimed, nuzzling her nose into his chest, fingers hungrily tangling with the short, dark strands of his hair at the nape of his neck.

“Of course,” he whispered fervently, pulling back to look into her eyes, swiping her locks away from her face. “I will always look for you, will always find you.”

The sight of her smile never failed to **augment** the beating of his heart.  

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

**Hackers**

Vegeta ran, Bulma’s hand clutched tightly in his grasp, and he could hear her soft panting as her human endurance tried to catch up to his and 18’s speeds.

 He paused, pulling her into his arms so he could carry her with him, and they were almost home-free when he saw that the main door that he had previously opened had sealed shut.

The mechanism required a password, and Bulma jumped down from his arms and began working at the keypad.

“Leave this to me. I am one of the best **hackers** on Earth, I can do this,” Bulma grinned.

 

**Cybernetics**

Her background in **cybernetics** helped; in moments, Bulma had the door open, and the three of them surged into the night, heading for the rendezvous point where all their companions had already assembled.

Vegeta knew that Frieza was running out of patience. Profits be damned, he was certainly about to blow up the Earth.

Breathing hard, they hurled themselves into the large gym where the spacepods were ready to whisk them all away.

“Go, _go_!” Vegeta screamed, and all ran into their designated pods, taking Bulma with him into the tiny ship that was their only hope of survival.

 

**Lightcycle**

The original round pod that had brought him to earth lifted off, followed closely by the other pods that Bulma had fashioned out of her previous designs for a **lightcycle**.

Within the blink of an eye, they had left the Earth’s atmosphere.

Vegeta pulled her face to his chest as Earth exploded, the planet feeling the wrath of the alien-tyrant who had lost his most valuable soldier.

He held her, squeezing her tight as he declared, “We will find the dragon balls. We will wish your planet back.”

She smiled. “We will. Together.”

Vegeta took Bulma’s face in his palms, and sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
